


Seasons Zine

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Autumn, Avalanche, Fluff, M/M, Seasons, Snow Storm, WARNING: Mild Blood, Winter, Zine, metal arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: My two additions to the Seasons Zosan Zine from the Discord Server. It's all SFW.You can find the Zine on twitter: https://twitter.com/ZineZosanThank March for the beautiful extra art and the whole making off the Zine. It was a large project, but they managed it anyway and we're all very glad they did!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 23





	1. Autumn Winds

Autumn wind bashes against the windows of the small cottage Sanji finds himself in. His body is freezing cold, even though winter has not hit yet. The trees are losing leaves, browns, golds and reds decorating the forest floor. The island on which the crew has found themselves is mostly deserted, and thanks to a certain straw hat wearing captain, also at war. The windows rattle in their holds and the door creaks with the strain of keeping the cold outside.

Sanji’s metal hands and forearms are trembling with cold, even though he can’t feel it. The place where they connect with his upper arm is freezing cold, and he is sure he’ll get frostbite there. His arms shake harshly as he tries to light the fire inside the stove, and in the fireplace. He drops the matches and curses, picks them up and tries again. He has to make it work, he needs the fire, and fast. The cottage is small, but it has enough room for the both of them, and is actually very isolated, insulated and warm once Sanji gets the fire going.

With dread, Sanji turns towards the bed by the wall and gazes at the figure lying on it, face down. Zoro’s face is flushed red and he’s panting heavily, one arm lying on the floor from where it had been resting on the bed. His back and chest are bandaged, soaking through with blood. Sanji quickly stands and flings off his jacket now that his arms function normally again. He should ask Franky for an upgrade, otherwise he’ll be useless in this kind of weather.

Sanji quickly walks towards Zoro and kneels next to the bed, gently prying the bandage from his back. The long gash on it is bleeding slowly, but surely. Sanji can’t see any infection, and it reliefs him. He sighs, sitting back a little and redoing the bandages. He only has so much he can do.

Zoro’s breath hitches and Sanji sees his eyes slide open. They’re bloodshot and glazed over, but Sanji knows that Zoro can see him anyway. His breath puffs out of him in smoky clouds that Sanji can see clearly, the room not entirely warmed just yet.

“Zoro?” Sanji squeaks, terrified.

Zoro groans softly, drags his hand from the floor to rest it on Sanji’s metal one. He opens his mouth, but only some sort of gurgling sound makes it past his lips before he begins coughing harshly. Blood splatters his lips and Sanji curses. He quickly rips a strip from his shirt and presses it to Zoro’s mouth. Zoro groans loudly, and his body shakes in obvious pain.

“Shit, Zoro. We gotta clean that wound,” Sanji mutters.

He sits up once Zoro has stopped coughing and he stands, setting one knee on the bed and peeling of Zoro’s bandages. Zoro whines, doesn’t speak, and Sanji doesn’t know if he can.

“It’s alright, love, just breathe,” Sanji murmurs, weaving a hand through Zoro’s hair.

Zoro makes no further noise and Sanji can finally gets the whole wound shown. Sanji cleans it slowly, gently, but Zoro does not move anymore. The blonde haired man hopes somewhere that Zoro is in no more pain. The wind is still howling hard outside and Sanji flinches as thunder clashes overhead. He glances outside and sees the trees let loose their golden leaves.

Sanji redresses the wound and leans over Zoro to kiss him on his temple, which is sweaty and hot. Sanji frowns, sits up and gathers the dusty blanket from the floor. He shakes out the grime and drapes it over Zoro, for the swordsman needs to keep warm. He could sweat it out, but Sanji doesn’t feel like helping him that way. Zoro needs to heal on his own. And more importantly, the others have to find them, fast.

Chopper needs to treat the wound on Zoro’s back, before it gets infected. Sanji doesn’t have that much medical knowledge, and he could use some treatment as well. Sanji sits down on the bed, staring into the fire. He felt guilty, very much so. Zoro had only received that wound on his back because of Sanji. If he hadn’t shielded the cook, he’d still have his pride and be who he was before.

Sanji remembers the words he had said to Mihawk on the Baratie. That scars on the back where a swordsman’s shame. And now it is Sanji’s fault that he has one such a scar. The wound is deep, and Sanji is sure it is going to need stitches.

A hand catches his and Sanji startles, looking down. Zoro looks up at him through hazy eyes, a small smile on his face. He smiles back a little, the nerves in his hand tingling with Zoro’s warmth.

“Hey,” he says softly.

Zoro opens his mouth, coughs once, then says, “S.. Sa-nji.”

Sanji smiles softly and leans in, brushing Zoro’s hair out of his face. “Don’t speak, love, you need your strength.”

“No,” Zoro murmurs.

Sanji frowns and gets off the bed, kneeling in front of Zoro.

“This-“ Zoro coughs, then goes on. “-is not your fault… do you understand.”

Sanji slowly nods, he gets that. “Alright. Now quiet, you need rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Zoro smiles a little, and Sanji leans in to kiss him on the lips for only a second. Zoro’s eyes slip closed and Sanji weaves a hand through his hair. He sits down on the floor, back resting against the bed as he listens to Zoro’s quiet, but steady. Sanji rests his head in his metal hands, feeling the cold against his temple. He sighs loudly, but he has to endure. He looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes.

“Get here soon, Luffy,” he whispers into the quiet.

The Autumn wind whistles outside, and the leaves rustle in the trees. Just a normal day for the straw hat pirates, Sanji thinks wistfully. He laughs into the quiet room. 


	2. Not So Subtle

Zoro didn’t like winter islands. They reminded him of Drum island. He didn’t really mind Drum, but it brought back bad memories for him. As he was trudging through the snow, he peeked at Sanji, the blonde happily trotting after Nami and Robin as they searched for the village. Zoro sighed, he really didn’t like winter islands.

Alright so he had a little crush on Sanji since he’d seen him for the first time, but now it was just… really bad. He had realized it at Drum, when he’d heard that Sanji had broken his spine. A strange, cold feeling had crept up his body as he listened to Luffy explaining what had happened to them. He was glad they were still alive, of course, but there was something nagging him.

Even now, on the rare occasions that Sanji did not wear a shirt, he could see the scar that showed his survival from the avalanche. It was pure luck, Zoro supposed. But really, he wasn’t one to talk like that. He knew that he himself had survived countless serious injuries, and with only one eye, he could still fight to keep himself save.

Sanji didn’t really do it like that. He just jumped in to safe anyone, and didn’t seem to care about himself. The self-sacrificial bastard. Zoro rolled his eye, glancing at the rest of the crew as they enjoyed the snow covered land.

“Zoro, don’t you dare get lost,” Nami called out.

Zoro snarled, but realized he’d wandered, and trotted back to the others. He began walking next to the cook, who gave him a very strange look. Zoro glared at him, trying very hard not to just jump Sanji and keep him save, which he so desperately wanted.

“Sanji-kun, where not staying in the village tonight,” Nami piped up after a few minutes of quiet walking. “I want you and Zoro to go look for a cabin in the woods. No arguing!” she yelped as Sanji opened his mouth and Zoro followed suit.

Zoro snapped it shut in an instant, he did not want to be more in debt to the witch than he already was. He glared at her, but it was no use as Sanji had already mindlessly agreed. The cook snatched his wrist – to which Zoro felt his face flush and his mouth drop open – and dragged him away from the rest of the crew.

“Come on,” Sanji muttered.

Zoro let himself be dragged, he had nothing better to do anyway. Sanji pulled him into the forest, mysteriously silent and peaceful. Sanji’s hand around his wrist was warm, and Zoro’s face felt like it was on fire. It was a while before Sanji stopped walking, and sighed.

“We’ll probably have to build something really quick. I don’t think there are any remote cabins here. We’ll have to get some wood and… some…” Sanji slowly trailed off.

Zoro frowned, but only then did he hear the rumble that had started far away. He whipped his head around to see the crew running towards them with panic on their faces. He looked behind them, saw the wall of snow headed towards them, and felt his heart drop.

“Of fu-“ his sentence was cut off when Sanji pulled him along, running further into the forest.

“Everybody take cover!” the blonde cook yelled.

Zoro cursed silently, running alongside Sanji to keep ahead of the avalanche. He had lost track of the other’s in seconds, but he was sure they could take care of himself. He was still worried, always.

A loud, booming crack sounded above them, and Sanji’s pace faltered as he glanced behind them. Zoro slowly looked over his shoulder, saw the large tree heading towards them, cursed, and flung himself at Sanji, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s head as they were ingulfed in snow, and everything went dark.

When Zoro opened his eyes again, it was still dark, but he could feel that he was alright. Something heavy was lying on top of him, and he felt the cold of snow underneath his palms and soaking through his pants. Heavy breaths were puffing against his cheek and Zoro groaned.

“Cook?” he mumbled.

“Get off me,” Sanji said, though quietly.

“I can’t move,” Zoro responded.

Sanji cursed, moved a little, but froze as snow fell on both their heads. Zoro shook it off, thought it better not to move and sighed.

“We’ll be stuck here for a while,” he muttered.

It was silent for a moment. Then;

“You protected me,” Sanji whispered.

Zoro felt his face flush, and his heart stuttered in his chest. He hummed softly in agreement and felt Sanji chuckle underneath him. It was a cute sound, rising up from deep within him. Zoro smiled slowly, glad Sanji couldn’t see it.

“Thanks, I owe you,” the cook said, one of his hands sliding into Zoro’s hair.

“Uh-“ Zoro began, but was instantly cut off as Sanji kissed him.

It was just a small peck on his lips, but it send Zoro already fried brain down the gutter. He sputtered out a sentence and tried to form something, but nothing came out. Sanji began to giggle, then full out laughed, hand still in Zoro’s hair.

“You know, you’re not so subtle, Zoro,” Sanji mumbled against his lips.

His name rolling of Sanji’s tongue was the last straw. Zoro attacked those lips with vigor, drawing a pleased sound from Sanji. They shared quick pecks and soft kisses. Nothing major. Zoro didn’t think his heart could take it. He was sure he would explode.

“I’m not?” he asked, drawing away from the cook, breathing against his neck.

“No,” Sanji chuckled. “But I don’t mind.”

Zoro smiled. “Me neither,” he breathed.

Sanji’s hand stayed in his hair, and Zoro’s face stayed pressed into Sanji’s neck. That was how the crew found them, and they didn’t comment on the strange new chemistry that had developed. It was a long time coming, was the shared thought of the seven other straw hats.


End file.
